


Escaramuza

by SteelMermaid



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelMermaid/pseuds/SteelMermaid
Summary: Habían pasado varios años de sus vidas intentando buscarle una justificación a ese delirio perverso que se los carcomía por dentro, tantos años en los que el rey se escabullía a la habitación de su hermano mayor en las noches oscuras y silenciosas habían quedado atrás luego de que su voluntad fuera ley para todos, desde la iglesia y la nobleza, hasta el bajo pueblo. Un encuentro más en donde la perversidad de su propia sangre los hace esconderse, pero sin culpas ni castigos; sólo un pudoroso sentimiento que no pueden poner en palabras los asecha para luego volver a desaparecer.UA. Britaincest. Oneshot. Lemon.





	Escaramuza

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia y sus personajes son de Hidekaz Himaruya.
> 
> Advertencias: Lemon, Universo alterno Medieval (uso de nombres humanos)

Arthur mira con parsimonia la escena frente a él. Desde el trono real, divisa el escándalo de la celebración en la que ya han avanzado varias horas desde que se dio el inicio, y aunque todos se extrañen de que el rey prefiera no beber, él mantiene su expresión de seriedad y alejamiento sin justificarse ante nadie. Su mente está muy lejos de allí, sus anhelos no están en ese gran salón; están en la habitación continua a la suya, la de su hermano, quien renunció al trono incluso antes de que Agnus, el padre de ambos y antecesor de Arthur, muriera.

Allistor nunca fue un hombre sediento de poder, pero sí era manipulador e inteligente. No le gustaba figurar delante de los nobles ni dar explicaciones, ni justificar sus acciones, por eso pensó desde siempre que Dios se había equivocado al crearlo primero a él y después a Arthur, quien parecía haber nacido para suceder a su padre. Sin embargo, pese a ser reacio al trono y las responsabilidades, conservó su posición de  _primus inter pares_  desde su primer día de vida por la condición que le otorgaba la primogenitura, afirmándose más aquel día en el que asistió a la única ceremonia en la que los nobles lo vieron: Arthur ungido rey y puesta la diadema en su cabeza, ungido con el aceite que jamás se agotaba. Luego de que su hermano menor se levantó como el nuevo rey de Northumbria, Allistor se escabulló hasta él y le abrazó sinceramente, con socarronería y orgullo. Fueron varias las doncellas que cayeron rendidas a los pies del  _Príncipe Rojo_  (como lo habían apodado por el encendido color de su cabello) con apenas haberlo visto una vez y luego desaparecer tan rápido como llegó. Allistor acostumbró, desde ese momento, a encerrarse en su habitación mientras el castillo estaba plagado de gente en celebraciones absurdas, como solía llamarlas mientras se reía.

Arthur escuchaba esas ocurrencias y, medio divertido, rodeaba los ojos y salía de la habitación de su hermano mientras se volvía a poner su abrigo. Allistor, aún en la cama, prefería mirar hacia la ventana y esperar a que el sol saliera por completo para dignarse a levantarse.

Pero en ese momento, Arthur endurece su expresión cada vez que un noble se le acerca a consultarle cosas obvias sobre el reino. Quiere salir corriendo de allí y meterse donde no lo llaman, olvidarse de su posición generosa y volverse tan ruin como le aclama el corazón. Cuando se le vuelve una urgencia y ve que todos están tan borrachos que apenas pueden recordar sus propios nombres, se pone de pie y sube las escaleras.

Hace mucho tiempo que dejó de tenerle miedo a su propia perversidad y progresivamente comenzó a vivir con ella y hacerla su compañera. Nadie poseía ni la más mínima autoridad a cuestionar sus decisiones, deseos y acciones, y el mundo en el que vivían era tan perverso como su propia mente. Él porque gozaba de acostarte con su propia sangre, otros, otros porque disfrutaban hacerla correr y regar campos enteros mientras gozan su triunfo macabro.

Así que sobrio como está, sabe que Allistor lo espera despierto. No golpea, simplemente entra. Su hermano le habla desde la cama.

—¿No te enseñó papá a tocar antes de entrar? —Le provoca. La luz es escasa, pero Arthur puede ver la piel blanca erizada y las hebras rojas. Entre las rendijas, la mirada verde de su hermano, idéntica a la suya, lo devora. Se inunda en su propio deseo al instante.

—Soy el rey—Replica entonces el rubio. Allistor alza la ceja, provocativo—. Soy tu rey, y este es mi castillo, puedo ir a donde quiera.

Arthur cierra la puerta y antes de que alcance a girarse para mirar a Allistor, éste ya está encima de él arrinconándolo. Le acaricia el cuello y le sonríe como un felino hambriento.

— _Mi_  rey—Ironiza el pelirrojo—. Sueña, enano—Le escupe. Le sigue sonriendo, lo sigue provocando y Arthur parece rendirse mientras espera un beso que no llega nunca—. Yo no tengo rey.

—Claro que sí—Responde. Pese a que es más bajo en al menos un jeme, se sostiene del brazo de Allistor y lo aleja de su cuello. El juego siempre es el mismo: la provocación, la mordida, el grito, el empuje hacia la locura, la cacería. Y pareciera ser insuficiente cada vez con más frecuencia y lo disfrutan tanto como lo maldicen.

Allistor amplía la sonrisa y se aleja de él apenas un paso. Como si se entregara a la incertidumbre de los deseos de su hermano, levanta las manos. Un rayo de luz fugaz le hace saber a Arthur que el otro está a torso desnudo y la imagen se le hace irresistible: la sonrisa irónica, la mirada que brilla en perversidad, la piel blanca y la posición indefensa.

—Si insistes—Replica Allistor, sin tragarse sus propias palabras—. ¿No me vas a castigar?

Arthur siente que la sangre se le está yendo demasiado rápido a su entrepierna y eso no puede ser bueno porque esperaba hacer perdurar más ese momento donde más libres podrían ser. Nadie los escucharía, nadie los juzgaría ni nadie sabría las atrocidades que pensaba hacer en la cama con Allistor porque estaban todos casi en coma etílico, sin embargo se está desesperando y Allistor sabe cuánto le gusta a su hermano que él se muestre aparentemente indefenso, pero provocador. Arthur obedece, entonces, a su propio instinto.

—Arrodíllate—Le ordena.

Allistor afila la mirada y se arrodilla en el piso, aún con las manos hacia arriba.

—Las manos en la espalda—Continúa.

Sonrisa de medio lado y las manos entrelazadas detrás. Lo espera. Arthur se le acerca.

Delante de él, se quita la ropa exceptuando el pantalón y las botas. Ambos están iguales. Desde la altura en la que Arthur está, ve que la boca de su hermano está justo frente a su cadera y Allistor no pierde el tiempo. Sin usar sus manos mordisquea la erección de Arthur sobre la tela y éste se sacude entero, presintiendo el vértigo invadirlo por completo. Agitado, respira como puede y Allistor va desabrochando de a poco el pantalón, baja por completo la boca y busca el sexo de Arthur hasta sacarlo absolutamente delante de él. Arthur no alcanzó a sorprenderse, a gimotear como un chiquillo, porque la boca de Allistor lo atrapó entre los labios, rodeándolo completamente. El pelirrojo hace ademán de sostenerse de las caderas de Arthur para empezar el vaivén, pero éste lo detiene.

—Las manos en la espalda—Le insiste, ahogado.

Allistor obedece y continúa con el trabajo de su boca. La lengua lo humedece y lo acaricia y sonríe como puede al escuchar los suspiros del rey. Arthur enloquece con la boca de su hermano, no es frenética, sino serena, y la lengua lo envuelve, lo lame, lo saborea hasta consumirlo como si lo hubiera conocido desde siempre, pero lo detonante, es la mirada verde y altiva que lo enfrenta hacia arriba. Cuando lo mira, se pone de pie y Arthur se queda con el insulto en la garganta porque Allistor lo sujeta contra sí y le besa la boca arrastrándolo hasta la cama, donde lo aprisiona contra el colchón y le bloquea todas las vías de escape. Lo sujeta del mentón y le levanta el rostro para besarlo mejor mientras sus piernas se enredan con las de él. Le quita las botas y el pantalón hasta desnudarlo y cuando pretende hacer lo mismo consigo Arthur lo detiene en seco. Lo voltea sobre la cama hasta dejarlo bocarriba y se le sube a la cadera.

—No quiero esperar—Le dice, jadeante. Allistor sonríe de medio lado pero su expresión socarrona se torna insoportablemente sensual cuando Arthur comienza a frotarse insistentemente contra su erección. Pretendiendo sentirlo más pero alargando también el delicioso momento, lo sujeta de la cadera y lo mueve a su antojo, tomando el sexo de su hermano con su mano mientras el movimiento que simula su pecaminosa unión lo estimula todavía más.

La expresión de Arthur es tan deliciosa como la suya. Con el afán de dominación que lo ha caracterizado siempre, le pregunta:

—Quieres que esta vez sea más brutal ¿no, hermanito?

—No te he dicho que hables...

Allistor ríe estruendosamente. Se sienta en la cama y le atrapa las manos a Arthur, también, tras la espalda. Le devora la boca hasta quitarle todo el aire.

—Me vas a dar la pelea, entonces—Le susurra. Arthur apenas respira, pero intenta zafarse del agarre de Allistor. Sabe que su hermano mayor es más fuerte que él, es más alto y fornido, y que su forcejeo no lo llevará a ningún lado, pero también es parte del juego. Allistor adivina que pretende ser Arthur el que le sujete las manos a él pero aunque es una causa perdida, resulta divertida.

La otra mano de Allistor baja por la espalda de Arthur, cada vez más peligrosa y errante. Arthur se arquea y cierra los ojos y al abrirlos otra vez, se encuentra con la mirada de su hermano. Demasiado cerca, demasiado perversa y maldice la sonrisa socarrona que tiene. Se le va encima con un beso tan potente que lo vuelve a recostar en la cama, pero Allistor no pierde el tiempo. Sus dedos, ágiles, separan las nalgas de Arthur y se pasean atrevidamente entre ellas y éste suspira sonriendo, se le acerca al oído, muerde el lóbulo y Allistor gruñe como una bestia.

Las miradas vuelven a encontrarse, no hay ni una sola pizca de vergüenza ni de pesar, aunque no por eso olvidan que hay algo mal con ellos. No son los primeros hermanos en desearse y acostarse, eso lo sabe todo el reino. Durante años los reyes venían casándose entre hermanos y teniendo hijos para conservar el poder monárquico dentro de una sola familia, pero ellos eran los primeros en hacerlo siendo ambos hombres. Eso Arthur lo meditaba cada vez que algo parecido a la culpa se le escabullía en la mente y pensaba que debía tener un heredero, pero qué trauma sería para ese pobre niño enterarse de que su padre se acuesta con su tío. Sin embargo aún era joven para pensar en eso, y mala suerte que su padre y madre murieran sin tener una hija.

—¿En qué piensas? —Le pregunta Allistor de pronto, cuando ve que Arthur se vuelve taciturno.

—Nada. No es nada—Le replica. Le vuelve a sonreír—. Sigue—Ordena el rey.

Allistor le devuelve la sonrisa y recibe gustoso la boca de Arthur contra la suya, ambiciosa y cargada de ansiedad. Eso fue suficiente para volver a concentrarse. Le suspira en los labios, una vibración queda y sensual que lo incita a continuar. Allistor, abriendo los ojos a la mitad del beso, mordisquea los labios de su hermano y dibuja círculos con sus dedos alrededor de él, Arthur se arquea, gimotea y sonríe insistiéndole en que continúe. Cuando Allistor lo percibe confiado introduce el dedo medio. Arthur suspira. Ante eso, introduce el mismo dedo más el índice. Arthur vuelve a reaccionar abriendo la boca, pero sin decir nada. A horcajadas como está, con la espalda arqueada, le facilita el trabajo a su hermano de mancillarlo con los dedos mientras no le abandona la boca jamás. Allistor saca, introduce, saca, introduce tantas veces que Arthur pierde la noción de todo cuanto está a su alrededor, sacudiendo la cadera al ritmo de las caricias de su hermano, quien sonríe complacido y continúa.

—Te gusta—Le susurra, no como una pregunta—. Eres un rey tan sucio, hermanito...

—Cállate...—Se muerde el labio.

Allistor vuelve a reír. Sólo por querer hacerlo enojar (y humillarlo un poquito, Arthur en el fondo disfruta sentirse dominado a veces) le da una nalgada. Su hermano gimotea extasiado.

—¿Otra? —Le provoca, sin dejar de sonreírle de medio lado.

—Sí...—Responde. Al instante, la mano de Allistor lo vuelve a golpear suave pero sonoramente en su trasero. Arthur se agita hacia adelante y ríe.

Allistor no detiene el ir y venir de sus dedos. El interior del rey se le hace tan caliente y húmedo que se desespera. Violento, se lo saca de encima y lo deja bocarriba en la cama viendo con ojos de animal carnívoro cómo Arthur se abre descaradamente de piernas delante de él, quien inclinado hacia adelante, lo llama. La boca entreabierta, los suspiros, la piel erizada. Allistor, dominante, lo vuelve a llenar con sus dedos y le busca con la boca el cuello, los hombros, el pecho, atrapa uno de los pezones de Arthur y continúa en su caricia. Está tan pegado a él que pareciera querer refugiarse allí, bajo el calor innato que despide su cuerpo y el constante latido de su corazón. Arthur, excitado e intrigado, siente cómo el pecho se le llena de (amor) calidez cuando percibe que Allistor restriega su rostro contra él, como un gato queriendo ser mimado. Conducido por algo extraño, algo que jamás sintió en presencia de él, le acaricia las hebras rojas con cariño, lo cual hace que Allistor se vuelva aún más animal, como una bestia domada, moldeada a sus deseos. Arthur ya no lo soporta. El calor, el aliento de Allistor contra su piel y la infernal caricia en su entrada lo está enloqueciendo. Como si su hermano hubiera podido escucharlo, se aleja de él y desde su imponente altura, lo mira. Por primera vez, Arthur puede admirar la belleza salvaje que tiene por hermano y amante. El cuerpo lampiño, torso trabajado, espalda fuerte, cuello largo, quijada fina, cabello rojo. Una maraña de fuego que brilla con perversidad y que lo seduce hasta lo inconfesable. Y los ojos verdes que son como un espejo. Idénticas ventanas hacia el alma, volcadas sobre la cama, vaciadas de culpa, llenas de (amor) deseo. qué similares resultan ser incluso en situaciones como esa.

Allistor también lo observa, y lo admira. Arthur es más delgado, más niño, aunque sus edades no sean tan distintas. Es bellísimo, y aunque pareciera increíble, a Allistor se le hace más puro también, cosa que lejos de espantarlo y querer cuidarlo, lo hace sentirse más perverso.

Acariciándole las piernas que tiene a cada lado de su cadera, arrodillado en la cama y Arthur tendido sobre ésta cuan largo es, pasea sus manos con descaro por las pantorrillas, los muslos y los separa. No. Esa noche no será brutal. No será sólo sexo y nada más, como un encuentro cualquiera que todo el mundo cuestiona en secreto pero a lo que ya parecen estar acostumbrados. Será exposición pura.

Lo mira como si fuera a escapársele de entre los dedos, y por un segundo Arthur sintió que su hermano temblaba. Alzó la cabeza para mirarlo y le cuestionó.

—¿Qué pasa?

Allistor siente que el corazón se le escapará del pecho y no sabe cómo diablos reaccionar ante lo que ve y lo que siente, pero replica a todo aquello a su manera aunque no sea la más correcta.

Toma las piernas de Arthur y lo arrastra hasta sí.

—Prométeme que jamás te aburrirás de mí—Le dice, de forma más brusca de la que hubiera querido, pero su inexperiencia ante esa extraña calidez era tan evidente que no tenía otra forma de expresarse. Pese a aquello, Arthur es capaz de ver la vulnerabilidad de Allistor allí, en su mirada temblorosa, en su gesto amenazante, mezclando todo cuanto es imposible de mezclar.

—Te lo prometo—Le responde sinceramente.

Cómo aburrirse de él si han llevado tantos años intentando ocultar aquello, luchando contra su propio corazón como si fueran su propio enemigo, intentando convencerse todos los días de su vida que aquello está mal, que aunque todos antes lo hayan hecho ellos son distintos porque además de ser hermanos son hombres, pero qué diablos le importa a la gente, qué demonios puede ser tan terrible para Dios si él en su infinita sabiduría se le hace imposible comprender la simplicidad de los hombres, ruines y perversos, curiosos por su propia sangre. Imposible que Arthur se aburra de él, si es allí donde encuentra todo cuanto lo hace sentirse pleno, poderoso, protegido, fuerte como un guerrero. Allistor es todo aquello que podría encontrar en diferentes voces y cuerpos, lo tiene todo, y se lo entrega todo. Un aparente y fulminante odio, el placer más nefasto y sucio que existe, la compañía ideal. Y aunque él no posea mucha más experiencia ni conocimiento sobre lo que siente en la mente más que en la piel, sabe cómo puede hacerlo para que Allistor aprenda tanto como Arthur aprendió con él.

Allistor se vuelve a inclinar hasta tocar con sus labios los de Arthur, mientras sin dejarlo mirar, se desabrocha el pantalón y libera su sexo más que dispuesto. Señalándole a su hermano que separe un poco más las piernas, Arthur obedece y se apega con uñas y dientes a su espalda y cuello cuando siente la invasión definitiva. No fue muy cuidadoso, y arde un poco, pero se siente tan delicioso que no logra evitar poner los ojos en blanco y jadear.

Arthur arquea la espalda, Allistor ve cómo su rostro se deforma por el placer y sosteniéndose con las manos de su hermano a cada lado de su cabeza, entrelazadas con las suyas, comienza a moverse dentro de él. Las piernas de Arthur rodeándole la cintura, el movimiento serpenteante de su cadera en cada estocada que es intensa, profunda y lenta. No es frenética ni brutal, sino detallada y experta como la del más experimentado amante. Arthur disfruta de cada milímetro que lo invade y abre y abre las piernas, empuja con sus talones la cadera de Allistor instándolo a invadir más, a penetrar más, a sentirlo más. Qué deliciosa y pecaminosa sensación la que siente, como si Arthur hubiera sido creado a mano para adaptarse a él; lo rodea con demasiada exquisitez, se contrae a su alrededor en el punto exacto en donde le gusta sentirlo más estrecho, y el descarado se ríe entre sus suspiros al ver cómo Allistor frunce el ceño para evitar acabar tan rápido.

—¿Ya te vas, hermanito? —Le provoca el rubio, gimoteando. Allistor empuja con más brusquedad durante dos segundos y luego vuelve al ritmo sensual y tortuoso. Arthur gime sonoramente y vuelve a reír.

—Muy risueño, enano—Le responde el otro con la respiración apretada—. Me estás pidiendo de rodillas que sea un animal contigo...—Le replica con los dientes apretados.

Arthur parece brillar debajo de él y le responde.

—Házmelo así, entonces...

Allistor toma una expresión tan siniestra como sensual.

—Ruégamelo.

Arthur se vuelve a reír.

—¿Por favor? —Ironiza alzando una ceja. Allistor le responde con otra embestida profunda y más animal. El rey vuelve a gemir.

—Vamos...—Insiste—. Sé que esto no te es suficiente, maldito perverso.

—No es necesario q-que te ruegue nada—Le desafía, pese a su voz entrecortada por el aire caliente que se le atora en la garganta—. Tú solo no te vas a... aguantar... ¡Ah, mierda!

Su voz se vuelve más furiosa cuando Allistor roza cierto punto en su interior que le hace retorcerse debajo de él.

—¿Estás seguro? —Responde, insistiendo en rozar allí con la presión exacta para hacerlo enloquecer sin que alcance el orgasmo todavía.

—¡Mierda, Allistor...! —Gimotea su nombre. El pelirrojo se muerde el labio al ver cómo Arthur cierra los ojos y abre la boca buscando aire. De pronto lo enfrenta con la mirada, decidido como nunca. Lo sujeta del cuello y lo atrae hasta casi rozar su boca. Le dice todo lo que siente atorado en el pecho—Ponme en cuatro y párteme en dos... Q-quiero que me poseas como un animal... Ábreme, desgárrame... ¡Córrete dentro de mí hasta inundarme!

Si hubo un segundo en el que Allistor pensó detenerse, lo hizo desaparecer al instante por su instinto posesivo, porque eso era precisamente lo que lo volvía loco, cuando Arthur se le entregaba como un esclavo dispuesto a acatar y obedecer sin presentar ninguna objeción, más ahora que Arthur no parecía arrepentido ni avergonzado por decirle tal cosa. En las palabras sucias, la posesión, la locura, no había pudor. Donde sí había, era en una frase simple que jamás se les ocurriría decir. A ninguno. Porque eso iba a ser en definitiva e irremediablemente el envío directo al infierno. Por el momento, sentían, podían salvarse aún.

Todavía le temían a algo invisible, pese a tener todo el poder que existía en la tierra sobre sus manos.

Allistor no responde palabra, sólo lo mira con hambre y sale de él. Arrodillado otra vez, lo deja bocabajo y le alza la cadera con violencia, apretándole la piel hasta dejar los dedos marcados allí. Lo penetra de una sola estocada, profunda y violenta, tan bestial como apasionada e inmediatamente después le acomoda las piernas para que las abra tanto como pueda y arquee la espalda de modo que todo le quede a absoluta disposición. Lo embiste repetidamente y el sonido es el mismo, choque, choque, choque; el agarre en la cintura, el ritmo frenético, los gemidos indecorosos del rey y el aire pasando apenas entre los dientes del eterno príncipe. El roce es insoportable, Arthur era endemoniadamente cálido y estrecho y aunque Allistor hace todo lo posible por no gimotear, inevitablemente se le escapan gruñidos como los de una bestia. Y Arthur goza tanto que le parece imposible. Su rostro no se sonroja, grita lo mucho que le gusta sin ninguna clase de vergüenza, totalmente desinhibido de sí mismo y desprovisto de sentido común. Lo que más le gustaba a Allistor era que pese a la posición de sometimiento en la que estaba, sus gestos seguían siendo hoscos, sus músculos tensos y su voz ronca y demandante, interminable sus órdenes de que le diera más fuerte, que fuera más duro con él y que no se detuviera jamás. Allistor, incapaz de frenarse aunque su hermanito se lo rogara, se inclinó sobre su espalda besándole la nuca y diciéndole al oído que iba a darle tan fuerte como si quisiera quebrarle todos los huesos. Arthur rodó los ojos divirtiéndose. Allistor, pensó, siempre tan literal.

Pero no se esperó lo siguiente. Allistor, en un arranque bestial, lo tomó de las muñecas y las asió hacia atrás, dejándoselas en la espalda la cual debió arquear todavía más al sostenerse sobre la cama solamente con sus rodillas. Astuto, dejó su pelvis pegada a la de su hermano estando completamente dentro de él y haciendo que Arthur se le pegara lo suficiente al pecho, besó sus hombros y su cuello. Totalmente quietos, alargaron ese momento de tan pura intimidad todo lo que pudieron, hasta que Allistor no soportó mantenerse sosegado. Movió sus caderas en círculos, mordisqueó el lóbulo de Arthur y éste giró para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Bésame...—Le demandó. Allistor obedeció al segundo.

El beso no fue el más prolijo de todos, porque las lenguas salieron al encuentro en una escaramuza repentina hasta que los labios también quisieron probar. Vértigo y más vértigo. Separadas sus bocas, otra vez se miraron. En esa posición tan (romántica) íntima, las manos de Allistor en sus caderas mientras aún lo penetraba con suavidad y la mirada insistente, Arthur sintió que algo lo quemaba por dentro hasta extenderse como una explosión por todo su cuerpo hasta la punta de sus dedos. Se asió de su hermano como si lo buscara y volvió a besarlo hasta que el orgasmo lo golpeó con violencia y se derramó allí, segundos antes de que Allistor también lo hiciera, inundándolo hasta llenarlo por completo mientras lo apretaba contra él, como si no quisiera alejarse de Arthur nunca más.

La unión fue deshecha, pero se quedaron en esa posición durante varios minutos sin saber qué decirse o hacerse. No tenía sentido seguir renegando de algo evidente, pero inocentemente pensaban que aún podían seguir con su falsa indiferencia hasta que el sexo ya no fuera suficiente, pero una mirada bastara para empujarlos hacia la locura. No era la caricia, no era la bestialidad de sus actos, no era el pecado, eran ellos y lo que insistía en nacer en cada corazón.

Se amaban, pero era tan horrible pensarlo que elegían el dolor de la indiferencia.

Allistor, pareciendo más conmovido que Arthur, le besó el hombro y se recostó en la cama. Su hermano se quedó arrodillado delante de él, mirándolo.

—¿Te duele? —Le preguntó Allistor, burlón. Arthur se le lanzó encima como fiera, pero fue fácilmente neutralizado.

—Eres una bestia, Allistor—Le dijo, confirmándole la pregunta. El pelirrojo arqueó la ceja, aún más socarrón.

—¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que me pediste?

—¡NO! —Gritó fuera de sí, explotándole el rojo en la cara. Allistor se rio tanto que necesitó limpiarse una lagrimita—. Y ya me voy de aquí. Necesito mi espacio.

—Como quieras.

Arthur se mostró algo dolido ante la indiferente respuesta de su hermano. Cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse de la cama, Allistor se le colgó de la cintura y lo miró de esa forma que lo devastaba.

—Pero no te vayas todavía—Le pidió.

Arthur sonrió con algo parecido a la ternura. Se recostó junto a él pero jamás se abrazaron ni se miraron como lo hicieron durante ese encuentro. Prefirieron dar rienda suelta a las escaramuzas que solían tener cada dos por tres, burlarse del otro y lanzarse comentarios ácidos y mantener la espina enterrada pero invisible, hasta que llegara el momento de decirse todo y atenerse a la condena de arder en el infierno para siempre. Si ese era el precio que debían pagar por amarse en medio del pecado, lo pagarían una y mil veces.

Se besaron durante minutos enteros hasta que Arthur salió de la habitación enfrentando duramente las miradas de toda la servidumbre hasta encerrarse en la propia, la alcoba más grande del castillo. Tomó un baño para borrar todo rastro de lo ocurrido de su mente y cuerpo y luego volvió a vestirse.

Seríaun día largo y tedioso después de no haber dormido.

* * *

 

**F I N**

**Author's Note:**

> Northumbria era uno de los reinos de Inglaterra y estaba al norte (gracias capitán obvious). Este fic se ambienta en los siglos VIII ó IX, más o menos, años en los que dicho reino existió.
> 
> La expresión Primus Inter Pares es una expresión en latín que significa "primero entre sus iguales" y solía atribuírsele a los emperadores romanos, luego pasó a los príncipes. Como la historia la quise ambientar en la Alta Edad Media, se entiende que aún hay mucha influencia romana en Europa incluso en las islas británicas.
> 
> Y eso. Gracias por leer.


End file.
